


Our Everyday Is Perfect

by Forever_Lethargic



Series: Seungcheollie Ships [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, But lemme tell u they're whipped for each other, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Im disgusted by the lack of Mincheol, Its 2019 Carats lets go, M/M, There's a lot of sugar and a sprinkle of spice, mincheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_Lethargic/pseuds/Forever_Lethargic
Summary: Mornings favor Mingyu as does Midnights.However, Afternoons and Evenings were always Seungcheol's.orA day in the life of MinCheol in which we see how the two uses the different time of the day to their own advantage





	Our Everyday Is Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> I am craving for some Mincheol and ha, I just thought about this lol. Its a spur of a moment kind of when I imagine what its like for Mincheol.  
> Anyway, Mincheol shippers have TASTES

Morning: Seungcheol POV

Mornings were Mingyu's

It was as certain as the rising of the sun but even the sun can't out wake Mingyu.

Seriously, the sun wasn't even up yet but MIngyu would be. The tall puppy just really loves his mornings and that sometimes made Seungcheol wonder if his boyfriend was alright. All his life, Mingyu was the only person he knows to express his love for mornings. Not even his gentle friend Joshua loves mornings, and that’s Joshua for Pete’s sake! It was quite admirable since the younger is usually neck deep with work but not once had Seungcheol catch him with an irritated expression when he wakes up

'That's because you don't wake up earlier that me, Hyung.' Mingyu would comment and that would earn him a smack but Seungcheol wouldn’t deny it.

It was true after all

Just like now, Seungcheol woke up without Mingyu by his side but the bed was still warm and that could only mean one thing: Mingyu has just woken up.

The clock beside their bed was blaring a big red '5:13'. Seungcheol almost scrunch his face when he saw the numbers. _What the actual fuck was Mingyu doing at the ungodly hour?_ Seungcheol loved sleeping, he likes to rest and would instantly doze off once comfortable. However, their bed was the best place to sleep in not because of the bed itself, nope. It was because of the person he sleeps with. Mingyu was the reason why he almost always fall asleep when his head hits the pillow. The giant was like a walking furnace and that was the reason why his sudden disappearance was so major that it woke Seungcheol up. He was freaking freezing and Mingyu was not there.

'So early' Seungcheol thought as he rubbed his eyes and lay for a while just to find his bearing. Sleep was still lingering in his eyes and he yawns to release some of the overwhelming feeling of wanting to back to sleep because as much as he wanted to lay on the comfortable bed, he was hungry and he could hear the sizzling of the pan and a gentle hum that was coming from the outside. The walls of their house was not the thickest nor the most soundproof but during times like these, it was a good wake up call

"This kid I swear." Seungcheol found himself giggling as he once again looks at the neatly folded pillows and blankets at Mingyu's side of the bed that contrasted so much with his side that was a mess of rumpled sheets and scattered pillows

Seungcheol gently touched Mingyu's pillow before bringing it to his nose and inhaled the familiar shampoo that Mingyu uses. Seungcheol sighs before pouting as he put it back.

Seungcheol would like to see Mingyu in the morning while he was still asleep.

It would be a sight to see for sure; his usually energy filled body limp and relaxed, his large form curled around Seungcheol as he hugs him, hair messily framing his face, lips slightly parted, face free of any worries and just generally looking pretty. Yep, that was a sight to see for sure but for now, Seungcheol forces himself out of the comfort of his bed to wash himself to look presentable.

He shudders when his barefoot hit the cold floor and hurriedly walks to the bathroom. He stares at his reflection and grimaced. There were bags underneath his eyes and his cheek was still puffy and hair sticking to all directions but Seungcheol couldn't be bothered. He looked worse before and in all honesty? It was still so early to think about things like that

Seungcheol went to the bedroom once again to arrange the pillows and neatly fix the covers. Once satisfied that his side was as neat as Mingyu's, he slowly went to the kitchen

Their mornings in a weekend was always so slow as if time drags on and waits for them, a good and much needed change of pace really. Him and Mingyu are always so busy during the weekdays. Quiet and lazy weekends sounded so good to his ear and he knows that Mingyu feels the same way

When he arrived at the kitchen, he was greeted with a wide expanse of broad muscle that dips to a thin waist that was covered with a low hanging sweatpants. Seungcheol could see how Mingyu's muscle move under the soft light of the room, mesmerizing and simply meant to be admired. Mingyu's tan skin looked so ethereal in the light that it made Seungcheol's lick his lips. Could he also point out how plump Mingyu's ass was? It looked so good with those sweatpants and dear lord his legs seem to go on forever. Wow, Seungcheol gulps, Mingyu looked so edible like that and he was just doing the bare minimum.

But alas, if the back looks good the front was even better

Mingyu turned to him and was startled by the sight of him leaning on the kitchen door frame and Seungcheol couldn't help but giggle at the high pitch squeak that came from Mingyu in surprise. It was so contrasting with how manly Mingyu appeared but the fact that his attitude contrasted with his looks was what made Mingyu, the Mingyu that he was so deeply in love with

"Hyung! You're up already!" Mingyu says with a cheerful voice and then pouts, his handsome face looking so cute that it made Seungcheol move to face him and pinch his cheeks to which Mingyu whined in protest

"I’m supposed to surprise you with a breakfast in bed." Mingyu pouts. "Why are you up?"

"I don't have anything against breakfast in bed but-" Seungcheol shook his head as he sat on one of the kitchen counters "-We'd make a mess and have food all over the bed." Seungcheol tries to persuade Mingyu so the damn adorable pout would come off, but it only made it worse as Mingyu grumbles. The pout was now accompanied with a whine that made his heart pound

"Hyung! I wanted to do something romantic." Mingyu says as he leaned towards Seungcheol, looming over the older. 

Mingyu looks good even from the angle that Seungcheol sees him in and that made Seungcheol think how much overly blessed with visual Mingyu was. Kind of unfair if you ask him but that's all his so he's not complaining either

"Ey, look at me." Seungcheol coaxes as he reached to cup the younger's face in his hands to make him look. Seungcheol focused Mingyu's face so the younger was looking directly at him. "I like watching you cook. You take care of me is as romantic as any surprise." Seungcheol reassures. It was true as well. Mingyu was so responsible and caring towards him to the point of babying him. He was really as good as a man can be. 

"Really?" Mingyu looks up from his lashes

"Yeah. You make mornings so much better." Seungcheol smiled and peck the younger before releasing him

"Then wake up early!"

"Gyu please, even if I wanted to I can't." Seungcheol deadpans and Mingyu chuckled as he leaned in to place a kiss on Seungcheol’s lips. It was a full on kiss and not like the peck he had just given the younger, it was all teeth and tongue but was still so gentle. The kiss was soft as the morning they were in, a wake up call of the best caliber as Seungcheol' s heart began to pick up

"That's okay, I like to see you sleep. All comfy and small." Mingyu teases and it was Seungcheol's turn to pout, but he does not know if it was because Mingyu called him small- he's not small!- or the fact that Mingyu got to see him asleep but Seungcheol can't do the same

"So unfair." Seungcheol says as he watched Mingyu set up the food on the counter with the utensils already set. Mingyu really did all the things during mornings leaving him to do nothing but make him fall deeper in love with the tall puppy

He watch as Mingyu hums as he placed the food in a bowl and the rice to another. It was so normal and domestic that it made his heart beat faster and his face hot

_So unfair_

Seungcheol could do nothing but stare at the whole thing; Mingyu standing there, so excited to feed him, looking so domestic and eager with the soft sunbeams from the open widows to accentuate his handsome figure in ways that took Seungcheol's breath away. He even sucks a breath when the man turns to him once again with the food in his hands

"Let's eat!" Mingyu smiles, his canines poking out and eye turning crescents

Mornings favor Mingyu so much to the point of unfairness

\----------  
Afternoons: Mingyu POV

Afternoons were always such a pain for Mingyu

And he have reasons for it!

It was hot and humid, and it sucked the energy from him, leaving him in a pile of heaving sweaty mess. He gets all wet and then sticky and then smelly! Afternoons were harsh, and not only to him but to all other people out there. And those people share the same mentality as him as they would come inside to enjoy a cold room and maybe drinks while watching a movie. People would tie their hair to a pony tail or bun to expose their neck and wear very thin clothes

He hates afternoons so damn much

If there was ever a personification of afternoon, Mingyu would gladly murder it and then burn the hell out of it....if it wasn't burning already

Mingyu felt like dying as he maneuvered from their living room to their room where he knows Seungcheol was

Mingyu was already sweating and he wasn't even halfway there. The only source of comfort during his walk through the steaming hallways was that he was not the only one suffering. Millions of people was also suffering with him

But that was not the case for his boyfriend

When he entered the room, Mingyu saw that his boyfriend was enjoying a book in their bed, crossed leg and humming, with a cup of coffee while wearing his jacket that was sizes larger than him. And yeah, the aircon was on but why would he wear a thick jacket? Mingyu can’t even walk to their bed without collapsing due to heat and dehydration. He would've jump at Seungcheol and panic as he removes the jacket off of him if it weren't for the satisfied humming that was coming from Seungcheol

"Hyung, aren't you feeling hot?" Mingyu asks as he pat the sweat that formed in his forehead and stared at his boyfriend who just shrug 

"Not really." Seungcheol says. "I mean, I just showered, maybe that’s why I can’t feel the heat?"

"Hyung, I swear, if I stayed at the bathroom for more than five minutes, I’d be showering in sweat, not water. Besides, the water is boiling hot!" Mingyu grumbles and Seungcheol shot him a disgusted look mixed with pity. Mingyu disregards the look and just dramatically slumps on their bed. "You're so weird Hyung, you don’t even sweat." He points at Seungcheol's perfect face that did not show any trace of sweat

"Just because I am fine with afternoons doesn't mean you can call your boyfriend and Hyung weird." Seungcheol raised his hands in attempt to smack him but his hands just settled to Mingyu's shoulders. "But since you look like you are in pain, I'll allow it."

Well, if you ask him, it was not his fault that the afternoons were harsh to everyone else except Seungcheol. Mingyu would whine about how rigged afternoons were since Seungcheol was okay with it while he was struggling to even walk straight but he loves Seungcheol too much. If he could survive hell on Earth while Mingyu boils then he was okay with that.

"I AM in pain." Mingyu whined. He feels hot to his core, it was the disadvantage of having such a big body. He cools down slower and that was a serious con. But it was science, he can’t go against it

"Come here you big baby, I'll braid your hair." Seungcheol suggests and even though Mingyu knows that braiding his hair won't really do anything for him to cool down, he follows and lays his head in the elder’s lap. Though it did not help him cool down, Seungcheol's fingers through his scalp was relaxing and it distracts him from the pain. The elder's hand was light but had enough pressure for his head to feel the fingers press down. The instant calming effect was like being given a cup of cold water in hell

"Better?" Seungcheol asks with a giggle and Mingyu sighs a breath of relief as he closes his eyes

"Yeah..." Mingyu breaths out and feels his body becoming limper by the passing second that the older was massaging his hair while taking it in his fingers and braiding it with ease. Mingyu didn’t even feel the first braid that was completed but with Seungcheol's humming in satisfaction, he knows the elder was doing a good job

"Where'd you even learn how to braid?" Mingyu asks, suddenly curious and cracks one eye open. His boyfriend had offered to braid his hair for only a few times, but he was really good at it

"Well, when we visited your family your sister taught me." Seungcheol admitted which made Mingyu choke and whip his head to Seungcheol, making the unfinished braid go loose

"The braid-!"

"My sister?!" Mingyu loves his sister but just like any other sibling, she tends to embarrass him on daily occasions and while Mingyu was okay with it, it was a different when it involves Seungcheol. Seungcheol didn't need to know any embarrassing things any more than what his mother already told him. It was enough. 

He was the cool boyfriend afterall

"Hold still!" Seungcheol scolds and placed his head in the same position again. "She just taught me how to braid you idiot. And after that, I had a lot of practice with Jeonghan when we visit their house."

"How come I don’t know? I've been with you the whole time we visited home and Jeonghan hyung." Mingyu pouts and he hears his boyfriend sigh

"With me huh? I don’t think so. You were trying to cool off in your room when we visited your house remember? And you were trying to make yourself a smoothie in Jeonghan and Jisoo’s kitchen." Seungcheol counters and Mingyu groans again as he remembers all of those things that Seungcheol told him

"I hate afternoons." He grumbles. He can't believe he missed all of those things with his boyfriend because the Sun decided to be an ass and shine so brightly to burn everyone off the face of the earth. He would gladly be the one Seungcheol practice on but the Sun during afternoons was just so hot. He would complain about it but would be told off by Seungcheol because for Seungcheol it was and he quotes 'Not so hot'

Mingyu just hears Seungcheol chuckle as the older continues to braid his hair. The rest of the time spent was quiet, only Seungcheol's humming was heard. As soon as the last braid was complete, Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Mingyu's cheeks

"I'll cook us some snack and bring in drinks." Seungcheol suggested. "You like that?" he asks and Mingyu just nods while pouting like a puppy that he knows works well against Seungcheol

"You’re so lucky I love you." Seungcheol laughs and pepper his face with kisses that made him giggle before hopping off and going to the hot kitchen where they did not have anything but a broken electric fan

"You'll get a heatstroke wearing that jacket." Mingyu comments as he was really concerned that Seungcheol won’t come back due to sudden heatstroke and he wouldn’t even try to go out and check because it was hot

"It's okay." Seungcheol comforts him. "I’m more comfortable like this." Seungcheol waves as he enters the boiling clutches of the afternoon that seem to welcome no one kindly but him

Mingyu narrows his eyes at the door where Seungcheol disappeared

Afternoon was biased but he doesn't care since it was towards Seungcheol

\-----------  
Evenings: 3rd Person POV

"Mingyu-ah?" Seungcheol asks and hears Mingyu respond in their study room with a small 'Yeah hyung?"

"It's time to eat Mingyu-ah! Come here!" Seungcheo orders as he took the take outs that they ordered fro their favourite restaurant and set in on the plates. MIngyu would normally be the one who cooks all of their meal since the giant loves cooking and feeding Seungcheol but since Mingyu had work to finish, they decided on take outs. It was weird to have take out when MIngyu's food was as delicious if not more so than what they sell on fast food and Mingyu's food was healthier and made with love unlike those ready made food

"In a minute Hyung! I'm almost done!" Mingyu shouts back and Seungcheol paused from preparing the food on the table. Seungcheol stare at the clock that was hung on their wall and saw that it was already halfway from seven pm now and the food was delivered at seven. They should be eating already. Seungcheol pursed his lips as he decided to personally drag MIngyu out of their study after he finished preparing the food if the giant was not already out

As Seungcheol placed the last container in the trash, Mingyu was still not out and that made him frown

They should be eating by now, Seungcheol thought, didn't Mingyu said that he was almost done? If he was, why was he still inside the study?

Seungcheol stared at the clock and saw that they were nearing 8 pm and finally decided to fetch MIngyu

Seungcheol walks towards the study room beside their bedroom and opened the door slowly to not startle Mingyu. As he opened the door quietly, he saw that the younger was indeed still working on some documents. Seungcheol suspected that maybe the man was suddenly distracted or something but instead, he was still working

"Gyu-ah?" Seungcheol tests and he saw that Mingyu didn't even raise his head from his laptop as he hummed. Normally, Seungcheol would be happy seeing Mingyu being so responsible towards his work and job. However, he was supposed to be eating now. Work was important but so was his health and skipping meals was a big no no in their household

Seungcheol pursed his lips. "I thought you said you were almost done? What are you even working at?" Seungcheol asks and Mingyu briefly stared at Seungcheol before continuing his typing

"I'm working on a project that is due in a week. I am already done on the first half and I'm starting the second half. Better to finish early right?" Mingyu says with a smile and continue typing

"Dinner is ready." 

"Ah, I'll just skip" MIngyu says. He wasn't that hungry after all. He could afford to skip one meal if that means that he could finish most of the work. He really do want to have a good comment about this project. There was a talk of promotion in their workspace and Mingyu really wants to have that promotion. If his part of the project was impeccable then the position was almost at arm's reach

Suddenly, Mingyu feels two hands wrap around his shoulders and a lip attaches itself to his neck. Seungcheol then drags his hands from his chest to his shoulders and whispered quietly

"Gyu~ join me." Seungcheol sucks at his neck. "Please? I arranged it for you." Seungcheol continues his administrations and starts to massage his shoulders that he didn't know was so stiff. Mingyu sighs at the soft hands and throw his head back to stare at Seungcheol who pouts at him

"Please Gyu~? I don't want to eat alone." Seungcheol says and before Mingyu could even complain, Seungcheol swallows his voice by latching his mouth with his. All tongue and touches and Mingyu knows he already lost the battle. When Seungcheol pulls back, Mingyu gave a nod. "I'll just save this and continue later." 

"Okay." Seungcheol smirks as he bend down again to place another kiss on Mingyu's mouth. "I'll wait outside." Seungcheol says before letting go and walking outside

Mingyu groans as he save his laptop and turn it off

'Continue later my ass' Mingyu thought. He knows when Seungcheol gives off the signal in his advances. It was almost always Mingyu who initiates it and he knows better than to turn away Seungcheol's advances. It was those nights that Mingyu knows doesn't come often, he licks his lips in anticipation when Seungcheol was like that during his special night

He won't be able to step a foot inside the study room anymore this day and Mingyu was more than okay with that

After dinner, MIngyu was right

He didn't even approach the door when Seungcheol dragged him in their room and to their bed

He doesn't even think of his work when Seungcheol was attacking his neck as the elder straddled him and started grinding down, rutting against him through their clothes

Mingyu snakes his hands around Seungcheol's hips and guides the elder as it was his turn to suck and pepper kisses at the elder's neck that was presented to him like free food. All for him and ready for the taking

When they were halfway naked was when Mingyu realized what Seungcheol had done in the study room. He pulls awasy from the deep kiss that they were in and catch his breath before asking "You tricked me? Just so I would not work anymore?" He chuckles as Seuncgheol blushed on top of him. It was one hell of a view for Mingyu really. Seungcheol was half naked while straddling his hips with his thick thighs. His plump ass was on top of his dick doing wonders and with how thin the boxers Seungcheol was wearing, it was almost as if the underwear was not there at all

"You were going to skip meal you idiot!" Seungcheol reprimand but moans when the friction causes pleasure to course through his body in ripples

"So you seduce me? So that I won't skip a meal?" Mingyu teases to make Seungcheol a blushing mess but it did the opposite

Seungcheol smirks and leaned in to lick Mingyu's lips. "Now you're just assuming." Seungcheol purrs and blood rush down his dick where Seungcheol was rubbing so deliciously. Seungcheol hums when he feels the hard on pressing against his ass and nips at Mingyu's ear

"Who said I did that just to stop you from skipping?" Seungcheol whispers. "I figured you would need the energy Gyu." Seungcheol smirks as he inserted two fingers in his mouth and coated them with his own saliva and let them go with a 'pop'

"That's because were going all night." Seuncheol says with a promise that made Mingyu tingle with excitement

Oh shit, nights like these were the nights Seungcheol uses to murder Mingyu

Mingyu knows that during their evenings, if Seungcheol wants something, Seungcheol would definitely get it

Mingyu smirks, he's not really complaining

\--------------

Midnight: 3rd Person POV

After the sex that they had all night, it was only Mingyu that was awake

Seungcheol was lights out beside him and he wouldn't judge really. Mingyu had taken Seungcheol more than he usually does and it was extremely enjoyable for both of them

"Turns out you should have eaten more hyung." Mingyu says as he chuckled at how debauched Seungcheol looked as he was sleeping. Mingyu can already hear Seungcheol complain about his ass in the morning but Mingyu doesn't care. He'll gladly take take of Seungcheol

Mingyu studies Seungcheol for a few moments just to...make sure he wasn't dreaming because he was living the life. He was healthy, he has a stable job, a house and more importantly, a loving boyfriend. Sometime MIngyu can't even begin to comprehend with how lucky he was to be blessed with what he had, with what is given to him

Seungcheol was everything he could ever dream of. Besides the obvious physical perfection of the elder: his soft skin, his body (He has thighs for days and his ass is mouthwatering), his doe eyes that was framed with the longest lashes Mingyu knows, his cute dimples, his full lips and toned muscles. Mingyu loves them very much and he loves those parts of Seungcheol that the elder didn't love about himself: his weight (This was one of the many things Mingyu was confused about. Seungcheol didn't need to lose weight), his scars, stretch marks, dark circles, rough hands and every imperfection and flaws that Seungcheol complains about, Mingyu loves them all the same. Mingyu also loves the elders attitude, he loves his cheerful personality that never fails to make Mingyu smile. He loves his responsible and caring personality that grounds Mingyu down and comforts him

He loves everything about Seungcheol

And at the moment, Seungcheol looks so peaceful with how his body was curled as he reaches out for Mingyu's body heat. The light of the moon illuminates Seungcheol against the dark room. The elder looks so relaxed and beautiful that Mingyu starts to have trouble breathing

'Maybe this is what they felt when they made the word 'Breathtaking'' Mingyu thought

Because if there was a word that comes close enough to how Seungcheol looks, it was breathtaking

This is why Mingyu likes Mornings and Midnights so damn much. They highlighted Seungcheol in ways that made Mingyu feel things deeper than love

Mingyu knows that his midnights were made for admiring Seungcheol. When everyone was asleep, as was the person he loves, MIngyu would be accompanied by the Moon to silently contemplate how beautiful it was to simply lay there by his side and after a few hours, it would be the Sun's turn to pay homage to the perfection that is known as Choi Seungcheol

What batter way to start and end his day

**Author's Note:**

> That was longer than expected whew  
> I suck at writing mature shit. Some other time when Im not falling asleep maybe


End file.
